


La adopción de un Schäfer

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [134]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Breastfeeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Hangover, Married Life, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Religious Discussion, Slice of Life, Smoking, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 123] De Gustav inmiscuirse un poco en los asuntos de su hermana y Frederick, y a cambio conseguirles un bebé.





	La adopción de un Schäfer

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, la historia de Minna suena demasiado triste pero he visto demasiados casos como esos como para no plasmarlos.

**La adopción de un Schäfer**

 

Acuciados bajo una imperiosa necesidad de dejar sus asuntos dispuestos de tal manera que la producción del disco a la que se lanzarían de cabeza no los afectara, fue un ‘ahora o nunca’ cuando Gustav propuso bautizar a Frieda en ese mes o esperar a estar libres, que con una gira programada en marzo bien podrían antes tener que lidiar con su cumpleaños o posponerlo incluso más.

—Bueno… —Georgie se lo pensó unos segundos—. Para mí la supuesta alma inmortal de nuestra hija me tiene sin cuidado porque yo no creo nada de eso, pero ya que para ti y tu familia es importante… Hagámoslo.

—¡¿El amor?! —Se confundió Gustav, que tenía la vista fija en el pronunciado escote de Georgie mientras ésta alimentaba a Frieda.

—¡Idiota, no! —Replicó la bajista con una risa mal disimulada—. Me refiero al bautismo. Que de paso podría quedar perfecto para el fin de semana que Robert vendrá de visita.

—Pero eso sólo nos deja dos semanas para planear el evento…

—¿Y qué con eso? El bautizo de Klaus fue incluso más apresurado que eso, y todo salió bien: Le mojaron la cabeza como estaba previsto, posamos para las fotografías, y el servicio de catering estuvo decente con esos pequeños bocadillos de pepino y queso.

—Creo recordar que ese día ofrecimos una barbacoa…

—Mejor todavía. Será una especie de compensación para nosotros por el cumpleaños de Klaus cuando no estuvimos presentes.

—Vale, por mí está bien. Y en cuanto al tema del padrino y la madrina…

Georgie levantó la vista. —Duh. ¿Quién si no Franziska y Frederick? Ellos ya son los padrinos de Klaus, y me sentiría tranquila de saber que si el peor de los casos posibles llegara a ocurrir y nosotros muriéramos, al menos tendría la certeza de que nuestros hijos caerían en sus manos y no sería tan terrible. ¿Es que no es lo mismo para ti?

—Sí, claro… Por supuesto —dijo Gustav, pero en su tono de voz faltaba la verdadera emoción que lo confirmara.

Si Georgie se percató o no de ello, no lo mencionó, y sobre Gustav recayó el engorroso trabajo de proponérselo a su hermana y cuñado.

En una palabra: Era una labor _jodida_ en verdad.

 

Para hacer su petición más fácil para él y en un terreno neutral, Gustav llamó más tarde a Franziska y concertó un almuerzo al día siguiente con ella bajo el pretexto de “verse y conversar de cosas”, a lo que su hermana accedió de buena gana y tranquilizó los nervios del baterista acerca de lo que estaba por hacer.

Bajo ese acuerdo, Georgie partió el gimnasio al que se había inscrito a inicios de ese agosto para reponer sus fuerzas y perder esos kilogramos ganados durante el embarazo, y Gustav a cambio dejó a Klaus en la guardería y se llevó a Frieda consigo como acompañante.

Una pic de IG confirmó su nuevo estatus con la etiqueta de #daddydaughterday, y convencido de que su hija le serviría como amuleto de la buena suerte para el tema que estaba por tratar con su hermana, fue que Gustav se presentó diez minutos antes en la terraza donde habían quedado él y Franziska de reunirse.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber mientras espera a su acompañante? —Sugirió la mesera que lo atendió, y Gustav pidió una naranjada mineral que le fue servida casi en el acto.

Desde un segundo piso y con vista privilegiada de la calle, Gustav estuvo atento de cualquier automóvil que se pareciera al de Franziska para estar prevenido con su llegada y así mantener la misma cara de ecuanimidad con la que tenía proyectado pedirle ser la madrina también de su segundo sobrina.

En sí, no habría de ser una petición descabellada ni mucho menos fuera de lugar de no ser porque Gustav sabía las dificultades por las que ella y Frederick estaban pasando desde meses atrás para ser padres. En llamadas regulares que recibía de su cuñado era que Gustav se había enterado de que el panorama no era propicio para ellos, y que las tres agencias en las que estaban inscritos sólo servían para drenar sus ahorros bajo la promesa de conseguirles un bebé y sin mayor éxito que pedírselo a la cigüeña.

No siquiera el ampliar el rango de edad para adoptantes había funcionado, pues aunque se anotaron en algunas listas para infantes menores de diez años seguían siendo rechazados a favor de otras parejas con un ‘mejor’ perfil, aunque en qué se basaban para determinar quién era ‘mejor’ o ‘peor’ no había ni una pista.

—No sé qué más esperan de nosotros. Es casi como si pidieran que fuéramos poseedores de una fortuna en el banco y al mismo tiempo necesitaran drenarnos hasta el último euro y centavo para convencerse de que así es —se había quejado Frederick amargamente con él en una llamada que le hizo la semana anterior, y aunque Gustav después habló con su hermana para sondear su ánimo, ésta se mostró alegre y para nada dejó revelar cuánto estaban sufriendo en el proceso.

El pedirle a Franziska y a Frederick que aceptaran ser los segundos padres de sus hijos en caso estar ausentes él y Georgie le resultaba a Gustav de lo más insensible cuando de antemano sabía las dificultades por las que estaban pasando por adoptar un bebé propio, pero a la vez se negaba a pedírselo a alguien más cuando ni él ni la bajista tenían esa confianza con otras personas. Antes que con sus propios padres, querían que fuera Franziska y con ella Frederick los que velaran por el cuidado de sus hijos, y aunque la petición removiera sentimientos de por medio, así iba a hacer.

Gustav sólo deseaba que el momento no fuera tan incómodo como se temía, pero a la vez iba resignado a que así sería, e igual que con una banda de cera pegada en la entrepierna, lo mejor era coger valor y tratar ese asunto lo más rápido y eficaz posible. Básicamente, de un tirón veloz, con los dientes apretados, y conteniendo cualquier lágrima traicionera que amenazara con delatar su malestar.

—Pero qué cara la tuya —le sorprendió Franziska al aparecer de pronto en la terraza sin que él la hubiera visto primero en la calle—. Cualquiera diría que has mordido un limón o que te golpeaste el meñique del pie con un mueble.

—Oh, no te vi llegar —dijo Gustav al ponerse en pie y saludar a su hermana con dos besos y un abrazo.

—Una colega me dio un aventón hasta aquí, y pensé que podrías darme uno de regreso o tomar un taxi.

—Oh, no hay problema.

Tras acomodarle el asiento y sentarse él mismo, Gustav abrió la boca dispuesto a afrontar el tema que los traía ahí antes de que su cobardía le hiciera posponerlo hasta el final, pero entonces apareció la misma mesera de antes con los menús y se pasó los siguientes tres minutos recitando tanto el especial del día como las bebidas que le iban a juego, además de la lista de postres hasta que Gustav le puso un alto al pedirle “un momento para decidir en paz, por favor” y consiguió así para él y Franziska la tranquilidad que habían ido a buscar al semidesierto segundo piso de ese restaurant.

—Veo que te ha tocado día de cuidar a Frieda, ¿eh? —Le chanceó su hermana al asomarse al portabebé que tanto le había costado cargar escaleras arriba y esbozar una sonrisa melancólica cuando encontró a Frieda dormida y con la cabeza ladeada sobre su hombro. Igual que un angelito, la nena permaneció quieta para su contemplación.

—Tenía que venir hoy conmigo porque… —Gustav tomó aire y se lanzó de lleno a la petición que lo tenía ahí sudando la gota gorda—. ¿Cómo si no te pediría que seas su madrina?

—Oh.

—Y Frederick el padrino, por supuesto.

Con los labios levemente amohinados, Franziska se le quedó mirando con el rostro en blanco y tras unos segundos que a Gustav le parecieron larguísimos y angustiosos, su hermana consiguió reponerse, y con una sonrisa igual de contaminada por un sentimiento negativo como la anterior, asintió una vez.

—Nos encantaría. Seguro.

—Franny…

Franziska suspiró. —Sé que sabes de nuestros asuntos fallidos con la adopción. Frederick también me cuenta esas charlas que tiene contigo, así que dejemos de ignorar el enorme elefante del cuarto y hablémoslo si eso te ayuda a ti a superarlo.

—¿A mí? Vamos, Fran, que eres tú la que más debe de estar sufriendo en todo esto.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Soy yo. Frederick ya había hecho las paces consigo mismo con respecto a su realidad de jamás ser padre, y creí que yo también cuando me lo confesó apenas comenzamos a salir en serio, pero me apresuré demasiado cuando lo hice, y ahora me arrepiento…

—Joder, Franny… —Musitó Gustav, extendiendo un brazo por encima de la mesa y sujetando fuerte la mano de su hermana, que encontró fría y rígida al tacto—. Si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte…

—¿Puedes devolverle la fertilidad a Frederick? ¿O viajar al pasado e impedir que se quedara estéril en primer lugar? Pues no, y entonces eres tan impotente como yo en estos momentos. Así que no, no hay nada que puedas hacer por nosotros.

—Tal vez… Si consideran un donador de esperma… O un vientre de alquiler… —Propuso Gustav ideas que por su cuenta ya había investigado pero que no se había atrevido a sacar a colación—. La adopción no puede ser su único camino disponible.

—Pero cuestan dinero, mucho dinero, Gus, y antes de que lo ofrezcas… No. Es nuestro camino de espinas por recorrer, y no podríamos aceptar ni un euro de tu parte. Es una odisea que tenemos que caminar juntos, pero temo… —Franziska usó su mano libre para limpiarse por debajo de los ojos—. Temo que Frederick está harto de todo este proceso y sólo quiere abandonarlo. Creo que yo igual, pero… También quiero ser madre, ¿sabes? Los veo a ti y a Georgie con Klaus y Frieda, y siento el corazón dentro del pecho a punto de estallarme porque es justo lo que quiero, es la familia de ensueño con la que siempre soñé, y tengo al hombre perfecto a mi lado que ya es el perfecto marido, pero… no podrá ser el perfecto padre con el que siempre fantaseé porque no hay manera de que él consiga embarazarme por sus propios medios. Estamos condenados al fracaso.

Gustav se humedeció los labios, nervioso. —No sé qué decir, Fran.

—Entonces no digas nada. Esta es una charla que también tuve con mamá, y… con Georgie. Ambas han sido un gran soporte para mí estos últimos meses, pero ya no podemos seguir así. Es desgastante y no conduce nada. Yo-…

De nueva cuenta, apareció la mesera que atendía su mesa y traía consigo la bebida que Franziska había pedido, y de paso venía para levantar sus pedidos, lo que propicio que la burbuja en la que se habían refugiado explotara y con discreción se soltaran de las manos.

—No hemos revisado la carta, ¿podría darnos-…? —Habló Gustav en vista de que Franziska no estaba en condiciones para levantar el rostro anegado en llanto del regazo, pero la mesera se marchó antes de que pudiera terminar su oración—. Joder, qué pésimo servicio.

—No la culpes, sólo hace su trabajo —la disculpó su hermana—. Como sea, vine aquí a almorzar contigo, no a atosigarte con mis problemas personales —dijo después al abrir el menú y repasar la primera línea—. ¿Crees que el club sándwich de aquí sea bueno o debería pedir…?

—Oye, Fran —la interrumpió Gustav—, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que no estás siendo del todo honesta conmigo? Algo ocultas, y no me gusta…

Franziska exhaló despacio, cerró su menú, y soltó la bomba.

—Creo que… O le ponemos fin a este asunto de la adopción, o Frederick y yo acabaremos por ponerle fin a nuestro matrimonio. Uno de los dos tiene que ser desechado o no conseguiremos salir adelante.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se exaltó Gustav, y en su portabebé, Frieda se removió en sueños pero sin llegar a despertar del todo—. Oh no, Franny… —Dijo Gustav bajando la voz—. No lo dirás en serio…

—Ni yo misma lo sé, pero hemos peleado mucho en este último año, y las discusiones siempre se resumen a las agencias de adopción que nos están drenando el dinero, a lo inútil que es todo este proceso, y a lo desgastante que es esperar por algo que no parece tener solución sino a muy largo plazo. Por fin nos está cobrando factura, y nos amamos, pero… No siempre el amor lo vence todo.

—No era lo que me decías cuando Georgie y yo no estábamos juntos.

—Ya… Porque en verdad creía, y creo, que son el uno para el otro. ¿Pero Frederick y yo? —Franziska hundió el mentón—. Yo lo creo, pero…

—¿Tan importante es tener hijos para ti? ¿Tanto como para permitir que tu matrimonio naufrague?

—La cuestión es que… No tenemos la misma intensidad por ese deseo. Es Frederick quien quiere renunciar, y soy yo la que quiere seguir adelante, no sé si por terquedad o vana esperanza, pero no quiero agotar mis recursos antes de tiempo. Para él era más fácil resignarse, desde pequeño supo que no podría ser padre y se hizo a la idea, pero yo no. Sólo después de conocerlo fue que mi enfrentada a esa decisión, y lo amo tanto que se me hizo fácil decir que estaría bien sin hijos propios; en verdad lo pensaba así… pero ya no es lo mismo. Quiero ser madre, Gus. Quiero tener un bebé en mis brazos y llamarlo mío.

—Y… ¿Qué tal la inseminación artificial? Si Frederick te ama, no pondrá reparos en un donador anónimo y llamar a ese bebé como propio.

—Oh —rió Franziska con humor—, eso es lo más cruel. Antes siquiera de rellenar la primera solicitud para una agencia de adopción fui al médico para hablar de esa posibilidad, y resulta que mi útero tiene toda clase de problemas para concebir; desde una forma que no permite al esperma llegar a su destino hasta una alcalinidad superior que lo mata. Todo el paquete. Incluso si Frederick no fuera estéril, tendríamos grandes, grandísimos problemas para concebir. ¿Dónde es eso justo, uh, en qué universo? —Reclamó Franziska a nadie en particular, y sobre sus mejillas corrió un río interminable de lágrimas—. Estoy harta. Hartísima te digo… Esto no es justo para nadie.

Antes de que Gustav pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para formular alguna frase de consuelo, de nueva cuenta apareció la mesera de antes, pero apenas ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la terraza dio media vuelta y se marchó con prisa.

—Elegí un pésimo lugar para tener esta estúpida crisis emocional —dijo Franziska con cierto humor amargo—. Vaya…

Utilizando varias servilletas para limpiarse las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido, Franziska consiguió recuperar la calma, y entonces fue turno de Gustav de ir a buscar a la mesera para informarle que estaban listos para hacer su pedido.

A su regreso, Franziska jugueteaba con el dedo índice sobre el borde de su vaso y le sorprendió con una declaración que ni ella misma esperaba.

—Voy a dejar ir todo esto. No a Frederick, él es mi alma gemela tanto como Georgie lo es la tuya, sino a todo esto de… la adopción y… ya está. No hará falta más descendencia, los Schäfer tampoco somos una especie en peligro de extinción con tantos primos que ya llevan el apellido y lo comparten con más facilidad que si se tratara de una gripe, y al ritmo en el que tú y Georgie parecen tener hijos…

—Eso es un golpe bajo, Fran.

—Es humor negro, porque de momento no me queda otro —dijo ésta con una exhalación pesada—. Como sea, he conseguido tomar una decisión final justo el día menos esperado. A eso llamo yo casualidad.

—Es destino, Franny. Siempre es destino —murmuró Gustav, conocedor de los hilos retorcidos que los sujetaban y la incapacidad a la que se veían sometidos para cumplir lo que de antemano estaba establecido para ellos.

Con gusto o resignación, era el destino quien guiaba sus vidas.

—Sólo sé que jamás seré madre, y que cuanto antes me resigne, mejor será para todos. Sobre todo para Frederick, que es quien más paciencia me ha tenido en estos años… Me temo que me irritará su alegría mal disimulada cuando le dé la noticia, pero no se lo tomaré a mal después, cuando esta herida por fin cicatrice y deje de doler como los mil demonios.

«Y eso jamás va a dejar de ocurrir», pensó Gustav, que recordó de pronto el bebé que Georgie había perdido casi cuatro años atrás y cuya paternidad siempre quedó en incógnita. Porque incluso si no era suyo de carne y hueso, lo era por el simple hecho de pertenecerle a Georgie y ella a él tanto como él se sentía de su propiedad.

De corazón al menos deseó que Franziska recuperara la paz perdida, y repitió ese anhelo a lo largo del almuerzo que se limitaron a comer a medias y a aderezar con conversación acerca del próximo bautizo de Frieda, que continuó durmiendo inalterable y jamás los interrumpió en su charla de adultos.

Ella no, pero sí el destino que tanto los vigilaba y que puso en marcha la siguiente fase de sus vidas.

 

Con los preparativos para el bautizo de Frieda como principal ocupación en sus cabezas, Gustav colocó el asunto de Franziska y Frederick en segundo término, aunque no por ello dejó de estar atento a sus personas cuando por casualidad coincidía con alguno de los dos.

Su único intento por sacar a colación el tema con Frederick fue un fracaso absoluto cuando éste le interrumpió a mitad de la frase y le puso un alto.

—Franziska me contó lo de ese día en el almuerzo, y no te preocupes, nosotros mismos lo hemos hablado por nuestra cuenta y estamos bien.

Gustav lo había examinado, indeciso de cuestionarle si lo decía en serio o no, pero se mordió la lengua y calló, pues bien entendía que los asuntos de pareja debían mantenerse así para que una relación funcionara, y que su intervención sólo supondría una molestia para aquellos a quienes más quería.

Georgie coincidió con él al respecto, y además expresó su opinión:

—Deben resolver ese problema por sí mismos, y si intervenimos, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas. Por mucho que sea tu hermana, Franziska es más ahora de Frederick que tuya, y es a él a quien le debe prioridad con este tema tan sensible. Si en verdad quieres hacerle un favor, respeta su deseo de privacidad.

—Tendrás la razón…

—La tengo —determinó ella—, y el tiempo me dará la razón.

Sin depositar su fe ciega en aquella afirmación, Gustav se decantó por la siempre confiable estrategia suya de mantenerse al margen y no intervenir, aunque nunca como esa vez le costó tanto, porque era Franziska de quien hablaba, su querida hermana que tantas veces en el pasado había hecho precisamente lo opuesto a eso y al entrometerse le había hecho reaccionar… Con la excepción de que su caso sí lo permitía, hasta él admitía que las sacudidas que su hermana le había dado le habían servido para salir de su estupor y apatía, y en cambio ahora… No era la jugada más sensata para ninguno de ellos.

Con ese desánimo a cuestas fue que Gustav aceptó una invitación de su amigo Tyson para reunirse a beber unas cervezas un viernes en la noche, y en medio de la segunda ronda se sinceró con éste respecto a los problemas que le aquejaban.

—Uhm, ¿qué piensas de la adopción? —Preguntó para tantear el terreno, los dos sentados en la parte más solitaria de la barra y protegidos bajo el manto de las sombras para hacer de aquella charla lo más íntima posible.

—¿Qué, dos hijos no te bastan y quieres un tercero? ¿O estamos hablando de una mascota? —Preguntó Tyson mientras rebuscaba del cuenco de botanas y sacaba un puñado de pistaches—. Porque en cualquier caso podría serte de ayuda.

—No podría llegar con otra mascota a casa, o Georgie me mandaría a dormir al jardín en la casa de madera que ni Maxi ni Neo quisieron utilizar jamás, pero-… —Gustav se detuvo a mitad de la frase, con la botella a medio camino entre la barra y sus labios—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de ‘en cualquier caso’? ¿Es que por casualidad tienes contactos con una agencia de adopción o…?

Tyson abrió un pistache con los dedos y se llevó el fruto a la boca. —Es… ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Por supuesto.

Acercándose más a Gustav para asegurar que sus palabras quedaran entre ellos dos, Tyson se sinceró.

—Uhm… Es una prima de Katrina. Una cría, y lo digo en el sentido literal de la palabra porque tiene trece años pero… La chica está embarazada y metida en un lío gordo como no te imaginas.

Sintiendo cómo la media borrachera que tenía en el cuerpo se le evaporaba como por arte de magia, Gustav escuchó atento aquella historia de telenovela que lo tenía todo: Desde un padre alcohólico y ausente, a una madre divorciada y con un novio más joven que había intentado abusar de la prima de Katrina, quien después descubrió Gustav que se llamaba Minna. La recopilación de sus desgracias parecía no tener fin, pues se había visto envuelta en malas compañías al abandonar el hogar materno y vivir por dos meses en casa de unos amigos. Su salvación había llegado en forma del ofrecimiento de unos parientes por instalarse con ellos de manera indeterminada mientras solucionaban su situación, pero entonces se había descubierto que estaba embarazada, y al no saber quién era el padre (al parecer había tres posibles candidatos y ninguno quería responsabilizarse), la pobre chica había vuelto a las calles hasta que fueron los padres de Katrina los que le abrieron las puertas de su casa.

—En realidad no es prima de Katrina, más bien es una pariente tan lejana que no se sabe con exactitud cuál es el parentesco o si sólo es político, pero en vista de que sus padres no pueden encargarse de ella de tiempo completo ahora que está fuera de la escuela mientras está embarazada, fue Katrina quien aceptó cuidar un par de días de ella. Sé que suena fatal decirlo así, pero es como una especie de animal que pasa de un hogar temporal a otro sin que nadie se decida a darle un hogar definitivo —dijo Tyson con amargura, y para quitarse el mal sabor de boca finiquitó su cerveza y cogió otra más de la cubeta con hielo de donde tenían las demás de su orden—. No me malinterpretes, me encantaría ayudarla, pero ni Katrina ni yo queremos ser padres, mucho menos de una adolescente con tantos problemas como los suyos y para colmo embarazada sin tener claro quién es el padre que la puso en esta peliaguda situación… Con todo, es una buena chica, se esfuerza para avanzar en sus cursos por escuela abierta, pero no llegará lejos con un bebé no planeado a cuestas.

Girando a toda marcha, los engranes de la cabeza de Gustav se aceleraron hasta su máxima potencia, y pronto tuvo el baterista un torrente de preguntas que exigían una respuesta instantánea.

—Pero ella… ¿Quiere quedarse con el bebé?

—Según lo que le ha contado a Katrina, no está en sus planes. Es una chica lista, sabe que no llegaría lejos con un bebé del que cuidar siendo ella misma apenas una cría, pero… Tanto así que hablar de darlo en adopción…

—¿Crees que lo descarte por completo o…? —Gustav se acercó más a Tyson y se sinceró—. Conozco a una familia interesada que podría darle un buen hogar a la criatura… Ella no tendría qué preocuparse por el paradero de ese bebé, que seguro tendría las oportunidades de vida que ella misma no podría ofrecerle jamás.

—No sé, no sé… —Se echó Tyson para atrás—. Como dije antes, no es exactamente mi pariente de quien hablamos, y Katrina me mataría por estar ventilando estos asuntos sin su permiso. Se mosquea bastante cuando el tema de Minna sale a colación fuera de la familia.

—Pero podrías hacer algo por ayudar a esta chica, a Minna… —Insistió Gustav, nervioso de presionar demasiado y conseguir el efecto contrario, pero también decidido a no dar marcha atrás si es que ese hilo del que tiraba conducía a algún lado—. Es demasiado joven para una responsabilidad de este tipo, y si en verdad quiere una vida mejor de la que ha tenido hasta este momento, quizá podríamos ayudarla a que se volviera una realidad, _su_ realidad.

—Me pones en un aprieto, colega. No debí haberte dicho nada.

—Lo único que te pido es que indagues un poco. Ni siquiera es una oferta concreta, sólo un poco de información para cerciorarnos de qué pasa, es todo lo que pido…

—No sé… Katrina podría enojarse conmigo.

—Tyson, te lo imploro —pidió Gustav buscando su mirada y sosteniéndosela—. No estoy diciendo que hagas nada en contra de la ley, sólo que preguntes un poco y-…

—Vale —dijo éste con resignación—. Lo haré. Pero a cambio aceptarás cualquier respuesta que te dé, ¿ok? Y si Katrina me arranca la cabeza de un mordisco, te hago responsable.

—Palabra de honor que así será —dijo Gustav llevándose la mano derecha por encima del corazón y jurando que así sería.

Y bajo ese acuerdo, continuaron bebiendo.

 

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —Le riñó Georgie cuando horas después Gustav llegó a casa y la despertó para contarle las novedades que traía consigo.

Siendo que Georgie había pasado mala noche porque Frieda había tenido gases y lloriqueó por la incomodidad hasta que cerca de las tres por fin había conseguido hacer que se durmiera, el que Gustav viniera a despertarla poco después de las cuatro contribuía en gran manera a su mal humor.

—Shhh, vas a despertar a los críos —murmuró Gustav, sentado al borde de la cama y demasiado alegre tanto para la hora como para la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas que al cabo de unas horas vendría a morderle el trasero en forma de una resaca de campeonato que le haría arrepentirse de cada decisión tomada en las últimas horas—. Y es perfecto. Si todo sale bien-…

—Claro, porque así será —ironizó Georgie, hosca y con el ceño fruncido.

—Si sale bien —insistió Gustav, respirando sobre su rostro una vaharada de aliento apestoso a la cerveza que había consumido, a pistaches, y también a un par de cigarrillos con los que había aderezado su noche—. Piensa en lo genial que sería decirle a Franziska que va a ser madre…

—Gus…

—Y Frederick aceptaría sin dudarlo porque-…

—Gustav, en serio —volvió Georgie a la carga con más firmeza, pero el baterista no la oyó o prefirió ignorarla en pos de sus fantasías.

—… sería un bebé recién nacido del que cuidarían y querrían desde el primer día y-…

—Gusti, cariño —probó Georgie la ruta amable al tomarle el rostro entre ambas manos y hacer que enfocara su vista perdida en ella—. Estás ebrio, y no estás diciendo más que incoherencias que ni tú mismo entiendes. Ni siquiera estás seguro de que puedas establecer contacto con esa chica-…

—Se llaman Minna —balbuceó él.

—… -y mucho menos conseguir que así de buenas a primeras le entregue su bebé a un virtual desconocido, ¿entiendes? —Prosiguió ella sin perder la paciencia—. Sé que ahora parece la mejor idea del mundo, pero estás borracho, y no estás siendo racional, así que necesito que me prestes atención y te tranquilices o tendré que abofetearte para hacerte entrar en razón.

—Pero en la mañana…

—Si en la mañana sigues pensando igual, te escucharé, pero no ahora. Ahora no —Georgie suspiró—. He tenido una noche terrible con Frieda, y no tarda en despertarme de vuelta para mamar, así que necesito dormir un poco antes de que eso ocurra. Por favor…

—Yo podría-…

—No, porque has bebido, y tengo miedo de que la lastimes o te lastimes en el proceso. No es por ti, pero necesito que entiendas que ahora mismo me sirves más en cama y dormido que despierto y dando la tabarra, ¿ok?

—Ok —aceptó Gustav con resignación cuando Georgie haló de él hasta conseguir que se sentara en la cama, y con infinita paciencia comenzó a desvestirlo.

A la pila que hicieron sus jeans y camiseta se le sumaron los zapatos y los calcetines hasta que Gustav quedó sólo en bóxers y sentado a la orilla de su lado.

—Ten —le tendió Georgie dos aspirinas y un vaso grande con agua—. En la mañana me lo agradecerás como es debido.

—Gracias… No sé qué haría sin ti —murmuró Gustav antes de deglutir las pastillas y acompañarlas con abundantes sorbos de agua hasta que el vaso estuvo vacío.

—Probablemente sufrir de una resaca endemoniada, pero no importa. Descansa —le besó Georgie en la frente, y tras asegurarse de que se recostara de lado (para ello le colocó una almohada a la espalda para evitar que rodara en su sueño) y que estuviera cubierto por las mantas, se acostó a su lado y apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

Pero apenas estaban disfrutando de sus primeros minutos de silencio cuando a través del monitor se escuchó el inconfundible llanto de Frieda clamando por comida.

—Tsk, esta me la pagarás mañana —refunfuñó Georgie abandonando el abrazo de Gustav y también el calor de las mantas mientras se ponía en marcha para atender a Frieda.

Poco sabía ella que no sería así…

 

Quizá por haber sido granjero en su vida pasada y tener resabios de esos días en su sistema, o porque simplemente era madrugador por naturaleza y lo sufría sin remedio por tenerlo escrito en su ADN, lo cierto es que Gustav despertó más temprano de lo que quisiera, con Klaus brincando en la cama para unírsele y provocándole así un daño inconmensurable cuando al menor movimiento del colchón su cabeza amenazó como estallarse igual que un melón al contacto con un bat de beisbol.

—Papi, papi —se arrebujó Klaus a su lado, y procedió a contarle en su charla de bebé acerca de su programa favorito; conversación que Gustav atendió a medias mientras que con un brazo se cubría los ojos e imploraba porque la sensación de náusea que tenía en la base del estómago fuera pasajera y no acabara él vomitando hasta su primera papilla.

Menos mal que Georgie había dejado las cortinas corridas en tres cuartas partes de su totalidad y la luz no era tan agresiva como para hacerle padecer fotofobia, pero Gustav no necesitaba de mucho para sentirse el hombre más miserable del universo y sufrir en silencio mientras aguardaba a que la muerte decidiera apoderarse de él y librarme de su suplicio.

Por supuesto, no iba a tener tanta suerte, y la prueba de ello fue su móvil repiqueteando sin parar en algún lugar de la habitación sin que él tuviera el más mínimo deseo de responder una llamada a las indignas… Gustav hizo un esfuerzo supremo por levantar la cabeza y comprobar la hora en su reloj despertador de grandes números rojos… Nueve con treinta y siete de la mañana…

—Joder…

—Sin palabrotas frente a Klaus —dijo Georgie desde la puerta, que había estado observando el cuadro frente a sí por espacio de algunos minutos en total silencio—. Y buenos días para ti también.

—Joer —repitió Klaus con orgullo, y sonrió enseñando su boca con suficientes dientes como para ser considerado una piraña en potencia si es que en su contra se juzgaban los mordiscos que daba cuando estaba de humor difícil y los manotazos no le servían como defensa suficiente—. Jo _d_ er —repitió una vez más, consiguiendo pronunciar cada vocal y consonante.

—Oh no, no seré yo la que explique en la próxima reunión familiar por qué nuestro hijo tiene el vocabulario de un camionero —dijo Georgie al entrar del todo al cuarto, y sin compasión, terminar de abrir las cortinas.

En su lecho de muerte, Gustav gimió de dolor y hundió más la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Es que no piensas contestar ese teléfono? Ha sonado ya un par de veces.

—¿Sí? —Gustav se pasó la lengua seca como esponja por los labios cuarteados—. No lo escuché…

—Ya, tú no, pero todos en esta casa sí.

—¿No podrías al menos pasármelo? —Pidió Gustav, y Georgie puso los ojos en blanco al recogerlo del bolsillo de los jeans que se había quitado la noche anterior y que todavía permanecían mal doblados sobre una silla.

Georgie miró de pasada el número que intentaba contactarlo, y sus cejas se elevaron hasta la mitad de su frente cuando leyó el nombre para sí.

—Ten —se lo entregó sin más ceremonia, y Gustav aceptó la llamada sin comprobar antes de quién se trataba.

—¿Hola? —Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, un tanto impaciente y corta de aliento. Gustav no la reconoció de buenas a primeras—. ¿Gus?

—Sí… ¿Quién…?

—Es Tyson —se presentó éste—. Oye, respecto a lo que hablamos anoche…

Al instante, la resaca espantosa que amenazaba con aniquilarlo sin compasión desapareció a medias, y Gustav de pronto fue todos oídos.

—Ajá.

—Es… ¿Crees que podríamos reunirnos de vuelta? Pronto.

—¿Qué tan pronto?

—Uhm… —Un murmullo que sumaba otra voz más y luego la respuesta—. Hoy mismo. O mañana si hoy no puedes, pero de preferencia lo antes posible.

—Yo… —Gustav luchó por aclararse la garganta a pesar de sentir la laringe constreñida por un puño invisible—. Claro, sí. Hoy es posible. ¿Hablaste de _eso_ con Katrina o…?

Antes de poder formular su pregunta completa, Tyson se le sumó. —Katrina no está del todo convencida, pero es… Es Minna quien me pidió contactarte. Está aquí conmigo, a un lado, y quiere que te pregunte qué tan en serio vas con la oferta que hiciste anoche.

Con la mente en blanco, Gustav tomó una decisión que cambiaría no sólo su vida, sino la de su hermana, Frederick, Minna, y hasta el mismo bebé que en ese momento anidaba en su interior.

—Mucho. Totalmente.

—Ok —escuchó Gustav una voz femenina, y luego Tyson se sumó a la conversación—. Vale. ¿Hoy entonces? Podemos reunirnos en algún punto neutro o si prefieres-…

—Mi casa —sugirió Gustav—, pero antes quisiera comentarlo con la familia de la que te hablé. No quiero que les sea una sorpresa.

—¿Estás seguro que ellos quieren un bebé?

—Por completo, sin lugar a dudas.

—Gustav… ¿Son de confianza?

—¿Eres _tú_ de confianza? —Le rebatió Gustav de vuelta—. Es… mi hermana, y su esposo. Y harían de excelentes padres para ese bebé, eso te lo puedo jurar por mis propios hijos, que además son sus ahijados

Mientras Tyson le transmitía el mensaje a la chica, Gustav soportó de los segundos más largos de los que tuviera memoria en su vida, y el mismo caso fue para Georgie, quien se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo miró expectante con los labios contraídos en una fina línea a la espera de tener una resolución.

La expectación del momento, que en sí no duró más de veinte segundos, los puso a ambos a sudar, y cuando por fin Tyson volvió a hablar tanto Gustav como Georgie liberaron el aliento que habían mantenido contenido durante ese tiempo.

—Este es el trato —dijo Tyson con la voz un par de octavas más baja—. Minna quiere conocerlos, y aunque no promete nada con respecto a elegirlos, ella está abierta a la posibilidad de al menos tener con ellos un primer encuentro. Con ella iremos Katrina y yo, y tratándose de tu hermana nos gustaría que estuvieras presente ahí para facilitar el encuentro.

—Eso por descontado.

—Vale, entonces… ¿Cómo a las cinco?

—Por mí está bien.

Tras compartir con Tyson la dirección de su casa y las indicaciones pertinentes para llegar sin contratiempos, Gustav finalizó la llamada y se tomó unos minutos para procesar todo aquello.

A su lado, Georgie aguardó paciente con una de sus manos entre las suyas, y juntos ignoraron a Klaus, que aburrido de la seriedad de sus padres se divertía solo jugando entre las sábanas.

—Van a venir más tarde —dijo Gustav de pronto, asimilando sus propias palabras—. Tyson, Katrina y… Minna. Y quieren que tanto Franziska como Frederick estén presentes, y yo también.

—¿En serio esa chica va a…? —Georgie se cortó a mitad de la oración—. ¿Es siquiera legal lo que planean hacer?

—No tengo ni la menor idea… Esa chica no tiene a nadie en el mundo que vele por ella como una hija, y según entendí, quiere dar en adopción al bebé y retomar su vida como una adolescente normal. Tal vez podríamos ofrecerle un poco de dinero para convertir su sueño en realidad…

—Eso sí que es ilegal, Gus —dijo Georgie—. Se podría considerar un soborno, o peor aun, una compra ilegal de su bebé. Todo este asunto me da un poco de miedo. ¿Estás seguro que no te estás metiendo en un lío?

—Ya, a mi igual, pero no veo qué problema pueda haber en concertar primero una cita y dejar las decisiones importantes para después. Creo que sería lo mejor. —«Y este asunto no me da mala espina», pensó Gustav, que guardaba dentro de sí un leve atisbo de esperanza que le hacía creer que todo eso estaba predeterminado a ser, y que si lo dejaban correr, se iría con ello la única oportunidad que tenían Franziska y Frederick para cumplir su sueño y ser padres—. Pero… quiero hacerlo. De momento es sólo una reunión… Por todo lo que sabemos, la chica… Minna… Podría arrepentirse y todo quedaría en eso, pero si no…

—Si no, habría una especie de cuento de hadas, pero Gusti… Hay tantas cosas en esto que podrían salir mal. ¿No has considerado los sentimientos de Franziska en esto? ¿Y los de Frederick? Ilusionarlos así y luego, ¿si todo esto no se concreta? Eso los destrozaría.

—No más que las listas de espera en las que ya han estado varias veces en las agencias de adopción. En todo caso —dijo Gustav apretando la mano de Georgie—, no es nuestra decisión obligarlos a participar en esto. Sólo… les haremos saber que existe una posibilidad, por mínima que sea, de que una pobre adolescente sin hogar quiere entregarles a su bebé, y el resto no quedará entre nosotros. Aquí sólo seremos intermediarios…

Georgie exhaló por la nariz. —No estoy del todo convencida, pero… Tampoco interferiré.

—Con eso basta.

—¿Y vendrán hoy?

—A eso de las cinco.

—Pues falta poco para mediodía. Harías bien de llamar a Franziska en este mismo instante.

—Joder, es cierto —maldijo Gustav, saliendo de debajo de las sábanas con prisa por un trago de agua fresca que le facilitara la llamada que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Joder, joder —repitió Klaus entre risas, pero esta vez Georgie no le riñó a ninguno de los dos por la palabrota en cuestión.

Patente quedaba entre ellos que de momento tenían asuntos más serios que resolver, y haciendo a un lado la resaca que minutos atrás por poco le hacía pensar que estaba al borde de la muerte, Gustav pasó a concentrar su atención en aquel otro asunto de suma importancia que se volvería el eje central entre los Schäfer por los próximos meses: La adopción de un nuevo miembro a su familia.

 

Aunque Frederick aceptó reluctante a reunirse con Minna en casa de Gustav, la verdadera dificultad fue Franziska, quien de buenas a primeras rechazó el encuentro y se negó siquiera a hablar del tema. Hicieron falta tres llamadas más, una charla larga con Frederick, y que Gustav implorara para que ella accediera al encuentro, pero incluso así fue tensa su llegada a la casa y el recibimiento que hubo entre las partes involucradas.

—No puedo creer que me convenciste de venir —dijo Franziska a modo de saludo, y Gustav le dio un apretón en el brazo—. En serio, yo no quería venir pero Frederick me convenció de hacerlo.

—Pero ya estás aquí —dijo Gustav.

—Estamos aquí —le corrigió Frederick—, con la mente abierta y abiertos a las posibilidades.

—Bah —rezongó Franziska, y dejándolos en el recibidor, se sacó rápido los zapatos y entró a la casa para buscar a Georgie y a sus sobrinos.

—No se lo tomes a pecho —dijo Frederick, con más calma despojándose de su calzado y aprovechando la privacidad del pasillo de entrada para confiarse en Gustav—. Está emocionada por todo esto, pero se niega a demostrarlo por si…

«Por si todo se va a la mierda y no se concreta nada», pensó Gustav, que tenía la misma regla que Franziska al respecto: No ilusionarse antes de tiempo porque corría el riesgo de sufrir una decepción letal que le haría sentirse como un tonto por haber hecho un gran alboroto de algo que habría de acabar en polvo y cenizas.

—Esperemos lo mejor de esto —dictaminó Gustav al ponerle la mano en el hombro y apretar antes de soltarlo—. Yo tampoco quiero construir un castillo en el aire, pero… Tengo un presentimiento.

—También yo… —Confesó Frederick—. Y sospecho que Fran también, pero…

—Seh, entiendo.

Siendo víctimas de dos emociones distintas (la convicción de que aquel bebé sería suyo, pero también el miedo de que afirmarlo antes de tiempo lo arruinara), los dos prefirieron guardar prudencial silencio y reunirse con sus respectivas esposas en la cocina.

Ahí Georgie le daba los toques finales a unos bollos que había horneado especialmente para la ocasión, mientras que Franziska ponía la cafetera y le echaba un ojo a Klaus, sentado en su sillita alta y jugando con una crayola sobre un trozo de papel, y a Frieda, dormida en su portabebé puesto sobre la mesa.

—El café está bien y todo, pero no debería la chica beber algo más acorde a su edad y su… uhm, estado —dijo Franziska al terminar de colocar las piezas en su sitio y poner en marcha el aparato.

—Tenemos jugo de naranja y de arándano en el refrigerador —dijo Georgie, que con unas pinzas sacaba los bollos de la charola y los iba colocando sobre un plato—. También leche, y puede elegir entre la normal o la de almendras que toma Gustav con sus batidos proteínicos especiales.

—Pero…

—Y también puedo salir a la tienda a comprar lo que pida. Relájate, Fran —intervino Gustav antes de que a su hermana se le reventara una vena del cerebro—. Esto depende de tu habilidad de parecerle una buena madre para su bebé, no una perfecta anfitriona con diez variedades de bebida para la velada.

Franziska chasqueó la lengua. —No se trata de eso. Tan sólo quería que se sintiera cómoda. Y apreciada.

—Y así será, cariño —dijo Frederick—. Pero es como Gustav dice: Eso sólo será posible por medio de nosotros, no por el menú que le ofrezcamos.

—Pero…

En una segunda interrupción que nada tuvo que ver con ninguno dentro de la habitación, Gustav sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y le contestó a Tyson, quien confirmó que ya estaban saliendo y que llegarían a su casa en algo así como treinta minutos.

—Katrina sigue siendo la mayor oposición en este caso, pero Minna está decidida a retomar su vida después de este bebé, así que…

—Es bueno saberlo. Aquí los esperamos —dijo Gustav antes de dar por terminada la conversación y dar por finalizada la llamada.

En vista de que nada podría aplacar sus nervios, al menos el que Frieda despertara con hambre y pidiendo alimento sirvió para que Franziska se ofreciera a darle un biberón con leche materna congelada que Georgie tenía para esas ocasiones, y llevándose a la bebé a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sofás con la bebé en brazos y el televisor en volumen bajo.

—Al menos Frieda le sirvió mejor que un tranquilizante de caballo para recuperar la calma —comentó Frederick al volver de la sala luego de llevarle a Franziska una taza del café que ella misma había preparado—. Antes de venir estaba que se subía por las paredes, y por lo menos en tres ocasiones anunció que se retractaba y que no iba a acudir a esta cita. Me costó lo mío no acompañarla en esa decisión, porque… —Frederick entrelazó las manos por detrás de su nuca—. Esto es espantoso. Los nervios son peor de lo que alguna vez recuerde, y siento el estómago hecho trizas.

—No eres el único —dijo Gustav, y Georgie le secundó en esa moción—. Todos aquí estamos con un gran peso en la espalda.

—Todos menos Klaus —bromeó Frederick, pues el bebé le tendía la hoja de papel en la que dibujaba y le presentaba con ello su última obra de arte.

Mientras ese papel pasaba de mano en mano por entre los adultos presentes y al final terminaba pegado al refrigerador con imanes, fue que ocurrió aquello que tanto esperaban.

En la puerta principal, el timbre de la reja de entrada se dejó escuchar, y tras comprobar que eran aquellas visitas por las que tanto esperaban, Gustav les dio permiso de entrada y juntos aguardaron a que el automóvil que conducía Tyson se estacionara a un lado de aquel otro que era de Frederick y Franziska.

—Creo que voy a vomitar… o a desmayarme —dijo Frederick tras palidecer de golpe, y Georgie se apresuró a sentarlo al lado de Franziska y correr a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

En el ínterin, Gustav abrió la puerta y salió a recibir a sus invitados, que como era de esperarse bajaron lento y con cautela del automóvil.

—Hey, colega —lo saludó Tyson primero.

La siguiente fue Katrina, que le dispensó un trato un tanto más frío y rígido que en ocasiones anteriores, pero sin caer en la grosería.

—Ella es Minna —presentó Katrina a su prima—. Minna, él es el señor Schäfer del que te hablé.

—Mucho gusto —le estrechó él la mano a la chica que apareció al lado de Katrina—. Con Gustav está bien.

Minna, la chica en cuestión, no era nada de lo que Gustav se había hecho a la idea, pues en nada se parecía a Katrina. En lugar del cabello largo, castaño y rizado que Katrina tenía, Minna era su antítesis con una melena que apenas le llegaba al mentón, rubia casi platinada, y que le caía lacia sobre el rostro.

El asunto de la edad era más que evidente, pues aunque su rostro no ostentaba ninguna marca en particular, sí tenía todavía la redondez de la infancia, y Gustav supuso sin problemas que era debido a su edad, que a pesar de estar embarazada era poco más que una niña… Lo que lo llevó a mirar sin disimulo el vientre abultado que tenía al frente y que él calculaba que no podía ser menor de seis meses.

—Uhm, pasemos a la casa, por favor —sugirió Gustav, y por delante de él caminaron Katrina y Tyson, dejándolos a él y a Minna siguiéndoles los pasos a un escaso metro de distancia.

Justo antes de cruzar el dintel de entrada, Minna le tiró de la manga y Gustav se giró hacia ella.

—¿Están ahí dentro? Los padres… —Enunció Minna con un hilo de voz.

—Es mi hermana y su esposo —dijo Gustav—. Estoy segura de que te agradarán. También estarán presentes mi esposa y nuestros hijos.

—¿Georgie? —Inquirió la chica con más volumen que antes, y por inercia apareció una media sonrisa en el rostro del baterista.

—¿Eres algo así como una fan o…?

—Un poco, sí… Pero no es por eso que acepté esta entrevista ni nada —se apresuró Minna a aclarar—. Es sólo que…

—No te preocupes —le franqueó Gustav la entrada—. Piensa en nosotros como cualquier otra familia normal y todo saldrá bien.

Y con esa promesa en mente, Minna aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire antes de entrar a la casa, y con Gustav a la zaga, enfrentarse al resto de las personas ahí presentes.

 

Minna resultó mucho más decidida de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera sospechado cuando expuso su caso y sus condiciones.

—Quiero… que este error no me persiga por el resto de mi vida —dijo tocándose el vientre luego de revelar que por sus cálculos estaba de siete meses a pesar de nunca haber acudido a una cita médica que se lo confirmara del todo—. Sé que fui una zorra irresponsable al dormir con varios chicos a la vez y por lo tanto no tener un padre para mi bebé, pero… Creo que crecerá mejor así, sin padre y sin… —Aspiró aire y volvió a soltarlo—. Sin madre.

Katrina fue la siguiente en hablar. —No queremos que nadie se aproveche de la inexperiencia de Minna en este asunto de la adopción. Si ella quiere ceder al bebé, la apoyaremos, pero en las mejores condiciones tanto para ella como para la criatura.

—Yo sólo tengo dos peticiones —dijo Minna, alzando el mentón y mirando directamente a los ojos primero a Franziska y después a Frederick—. Dinero, y… que sea una adopción completa. No quiero ningún derecho de visita, ni que le hablen de mí, o que tenga alguna manera de contactarme. Me niego a que le mientan, eso deberán jurármelo, porque debe ser horrible descubrir de mayor que tus padres no son tus padres, así que pueden decirle que he desaparecido o que morí. Lo que sea está bien, pero no esa otra mentira.

—Minna, cariño —le tocó Tyson la espalda, y la chica se sorbió la nariz cuando una marejada de llanto le congestionó el sistema respiratorio—. ¿En verdad quieres eso?

—No, pero será lo mejor.

—Será como decidas —dijo Franziska, quien había pasado de estar negada a presentarse ahí para tratar un asunto de ese calibre a abrir su corazón a una adolescente desvalida que sólo buscaba lo mejor para su bebé por nacer—. Y si después cambias de parecer, puedes incluso volver para conocerlo y-…

—¡Eso no! —Gimoteó Minna, limpiándose los párpados inferiores con los dedos—. Deseo volver a empezar con tabula rasa, y para eso necesito el dinero, y librarme de este bebé que sólo me ha traído problemas. Entiendo que es una decisión enorme, no soy tan idiota como me creen a pesar de salir embarazada a los trece años, pero menos pretendo darle a este bebé un mejor futuro del que me dieron mis padres. Ugh… Será lo mejor para todos.

Llegando a un impasse en el que los adultos presentes apenas su podían pronunciar cualquier sonido ante las duras palabras de una adolescente, fue Klaus quien ayudó a romper la tensión al abandonar su lugar en el corral de juegos, y con un carrito de bomberos de juguete e imitando el ruido de una sirena de emergencia se acercó a Minna y se lo colocó sobre el muslo antes de ascender directo a su estómago y recorrerlo con las llantas.

—Lo siento tanto —se disculpó Georgie al abandonar su asiento y retirarlo—. Hacía lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de su hermanita, y al parecer no lo ha olvidado.

—Está bien —dijo Minna—. Es lindo —agregó al rozarle la manita regordeta—. Y… sólo quería conocer a su primo. Es decir… Si es que todo esto de la adopción sigue en pie para ustedes.

El peso de aquella respuesta recayó en Franziska, que buscó la mano de Frederick para procurarse apoyo y convicción de que estaban haciendo lo correcto, y a cambio recibió un firme apretón que lo dejaba claro: Si quieres, yo también quiero.

—Queremos —dijo Franziska—. Nos encantaría ser padres de ese bebé.

Esbozando la primera sonrisa sincera de la tarde, Minna asintió una vez, y rompiendo el ayuno autoimpuesto que había perdurado en la habitación a pesar de los tentempiés con los que Georgie los había sorprendido, cogió un bollo del montón y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Rico —declaró apenas pasar el primer bocado e ir por el segundo—. _Muyf ricof_.

 

La reunión de media tarde progresó a una cena de tipo informal en donde Minna pidió hablar a solas en el jardín con Franziska y Frederick, dejando al resto de los ocupantes de la casa centrarse en la labor de hacer los preparativos para una sopa de verduras que iría de maravilla con el clima fresco que se dejaba sentir ya por todo Magdeburg.

—Espero no piensen lo peor de Minna por pedir dinero a cambio del bebé —dijo Katrina mientras ayudaba a lavar un par de zanahorias que se incluirían en la sopa—. Ella desea continuar estudiando, y sin la ayuda de sus padres será difícil, por no decir que imposible, pero no está dispuesta a rendirse. A pesar de las consecuencias de sus decisiones, es una buena chica, y es lista. Tenía el primer lugar de su clase antes de que todo esto pasara, ¿saben?

—¿Tiene ella en mente alguna carrera para el futuro? —Preguntó Gustav, que parado ante el fogón estaba ocupado de la labor de sazonar el caldo.

Fue Tyson quien respondió. —Hace poco le oí mencionar que le gustaría estudiar algún tipo de ingeniería. Es buena con las matemáticas, así que no tendrá problemas si se lo propone en serio.

—Siendo así, estoy segura que a Franziska y a Frederick no les importaría apoyarla —dijo Georgie, mirando por la ventana al grupo de tres que caminaba por el jardín con los perros mientras llevaban a cabo su conversación.

La cena en sí tuvo mejor ambiente del que estuviera presente durante su reunión previa, y al terminar, Minna se ofreció a ayudar a Georgie a recoger y secar los platos que se utilizaran, lo que facilitó la charla entre los adultos restantes.

—Por ser menor de edad, Minna necesitará de tutores legales que respondan por ella durante el proceso de adopción —dijo Frederick al exponer su caso—. No queremos ningún momento en abusar de ella o de su confianza al entregarnos al bebé. Si vamos a seguir adelante con todo esto de la adopción, se hará de la manera correcta y oficial, en sus condiciones, no las nuestras.

—Si es lo que Minna quiere… —Replicó Katrina con una expresión un tanto abatida—. Antes tendré que hablarlo con mis padres, que son los que ahora mismo se encargan de sus expensas, pero estoy segura que no se opondrán a nada de esto. Quieren a Minna, pero para ellos esta es una responsabilidad mayor que a ratos comparten conmigo, pero que yo tampoco puedo asumir del todo.

—Será lo mejor para ella —dijo Tyson, que después de conocer a la hermana y cuñado de su amigo Gustav estaba convencido de que haber hablado del tema en la borrachera había sido una buena metida de pata de su parte—. Para todos, en realidad.

—Eso esperemos —sentenció Franziska, que a pesar de la emoción que sentía, expresaba su nerviosismo haciendo girar en su dedo anular la alianza con la que Frederick le prometiera amor eterno tantos años atrás.

Y es que para todos era igual: Tan sólo querían el mejor final para todos los involucrados.

 

Tras marcharse Minna con Tyson y Katrina, y luego de prometer que el siguiente lunes se reunirían de vuelta ya sin la presencia de Gustav o de Georgie como amortiguadores para tratar aquel asunto con un abogado especializado en adopciones, Franziska propuso beber un par de copas para aplacar sus nervios, pero el único que se le sumó fue Gustav, pues Georgie no podía por estar amamantando a Frieda y Frederick tenía que conducirlos de vuelta a su casa.

—Digamos que son de celebración —dijo Franziska con el vasito de vodka repleto hasta el tope y llevándolo a lo alto antes de beberlo todo de golpe—. ¡Ahhh! Ya había olvidado su sabor.

—Lo siento, no tengo ninguna botella de vino o de champagne —excusó Georgie el único tipo de alcohol que había podido proveerles, pero Franziska le quitó toda culpa de encima con un quiebre de muñeca.

—No pasa nada. Es mejor así. De otra manera… No habría conseguido emborracharme tan rápido como planeo para hoy.

—Cariño… —Intervino Frederick, pero Franziska le puso un alto y se sirvió otro vaso de vodka.

—Estoy feliz, en serio… Una chica que hasta hace un par de horas era una virtual desconocida para nosotros ahora quiere entregarnos a su bebé y… La idea de que se arrepienta de aquí al día del parto me aterra. Incluso me he encariñado con ella… Minna es una buena chica…

—Realmente lo es —confirmó Frederick sus palabras-.

—Sólo ha tenido una vida complicada, y ha tomado malas decisiones en el pasado, pero se abrió con nosotros para decirnos que dar en adopción a este bebé no será una de esas. ¿Realmente es así? —Preguntó Franziska en nadie en particular, llenando por tercera vez su vaso y empinando el codo hasta que no quedó ni una gota dentro—. ¿En realidad seremos buenos padres para esa criatura?

—Oh, Franny —musitó Gustav al detener sus movimientos para un cuarto vaso de vodka, y detener aquella locura—. ¿Es eso lo que te asusta?

—Entre muchas cosas más… —Admitió ésta con el habla un poco afectada por los tragos—. Ella nos vas a dar un bebé, ¿y sabes cuánto dinero pidió a cambio? ¡Casi nada! ¡Menos que un tercio de lo que nos están costando las agencias de adopción ahora mismo! Sólo quiere lo suficiente para rentar un piso, pagar las cuentas, la comida, y su escuela. Pudo pedirnos todos nuestros ahorros y se los habríamos dado sin dudarlo, pero no lo hizo, joder. No lo hizo.

—El trato sería por un par de años. Es tan joven que antes necesitar finalizar el Gymnasium y cree para la universidad poder conseguir un trabajo y mantenerse por su cuenta, pero nos gustaría apoyarla por igual —explicó Frederick el trato—. De algún modo, es como ganar un bebé, y… una hija ya mayor que apenas comienza la adolescencia.

—Eso parece… —Dijo Gustav, y con ello en mente fue que consiguió sobreponerse a los acontecimientos del día y continuar atendiendo a sus invitados hasta que Franziska se emborrachó del todo y fue necesario subirla cargando a su automóvil.

Esa noche, luego de acostar a los niños y estar él y Georgie en la cama, Gustav por fin abrió su pecho para ella y pidió consejo.

—¿Hice mal en presentarlos? ¿Hice mal en intervenir? ¿Debí haber mantenido mi distancia en todo esto o…?

—Ya no hay manera de cambiar el pasado, Gus —le recordó Georgie—, y de momento parece ser un momento feliz para todos los involucrados…

—¿Y a ti qué te pareció Minna?

—Coincidió con el resto: Es una buena chica. Muy dulce y educada, pero también es obvio que ha sufrido mucho y que necesita de toda la ayuda que le puedan proporcionar. No sé hasta qué punto deberían involucrarse Franziska y Frederick con ella, porque la convivencia cercana puede crear problemas a la hora de delimitar los derechos y obligaciones con el bebé, pero serán límites que ellos mismos establecerán. Queda fuera de nuestra jurisdicción…

—Oh, supongo…

—Has hecho lo que has podido, Gus —dijo Georgie al reducir el espacio entre ambos y acurrucarse contra su pecho—, y por eso estoy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto. Que sin importar cuáles sean los resultados de esta conexión, al menos no quedó en ti la desidia de unir a todas estas personas de manera que sea conveniente para sus intereses. El resto, déjalo en manos del destino.

—Ah, el destino —resopló Gustav, con todo, decidido a no dudar de su poder porque aunque antes había sido guiado por caminos largos y tortuosos, al menos podía decir que el suyo había sido un ‘final’ feliz.

Y para Franziska y Frederick (también para Minna y el bebé que anidaba en su interior) esperaba lo mismo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
